terminator_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator/Terminator: After War
A Terminator is an artifical intelligence cyborg that were created by Skynet in order to exterminate the humans after the super computer thought that humans were deadly to humanity itself. It wasn't until 2028 that Skynet realized that they were winning is when it used Terminators as assasins in attempt to kill Sarah Connor with the use of a T-800 before attempting to kill John Connor with the use of a T-1000. After the war ended and Skynet was rebooted, the Terminators became functioning memebers of society, along with many of it's blueprints being created. Because of this, the Terminators have different functions and mechanics that make them similar to humans. Functions Before the war ended, Terminators rarely had any functions other than running and understanding how to shoot a plasma gun. However, after the war, they were upgraded to have similar functions to humans due to their heat signatures. Bodily functions Terminators that were either reprogramed or created after the war gained the ability to have similar bodily functions like humans. Their abilities consist of developing spit, blood, and other bodily fluids. The process of gaining the fluids consists of getting a person's spit and then removing the DNA and in it such as any diseases that were present on the person before setting it inside the Terminator's endoskeleton. Interesting enough, the T-1000 and other mimetic poly-alloy Terminators such as the Rev-9, had their ability to morph into other people removed due to prevent any identity fraud of any sort, only allowing the ability to shapeshift objects on their hands and even then, they only have the ability if they're in danger. This also means the Terminators have to capability to go urinate and defecate but unfortunately, they don't have the ability to reproduce. Flesh functions Even before the war ended, Terminators that were sent back in time to kill Sarah and John Connor had skin that was usually synthetic and used from the DNA of a person. Terminators like the T-1000 and Rev-9 T-779 had the ability to shapeshift their skin but after the war ended, they were reprogrammed to shapeshift objects in their hands, preventing them to use their body to morph, however, this upgrade to the T-1000s means they had visible endoskeletons that were similar to the Rev-9. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons vary but depending on which unit the Terminator is, the 800 Series usually have the typical Terminator endoskeletons. While many Terminators have similar skulls as the T-800 series such as the T-779 and the T-900, they have a different body design as the T-1000 and the Rev-9 endoskeletons rarely have any chest structure due to how they're designed. Terminators such as the T-X use to have the ability to warp their hands through the endoskeletons into plasma weapons however the T-X was decommissioned and was never used into society. The endoskeletons were upgraded and/or created to have the ability to extend their arms and legs within the skin in order to insure growth similar to humans. This worked as the endoskeleton extending would result to release heat pressure, causing the synthetic skin to morph it to make the Terminator individual look similar. Other functions Small functions such as eyes, tongues, nails, and hair, do have similar functions to humans and gives no special abilities. Personality Terminators were once programmed to be emotionless but even then, they were able to develop a sort of personality of their own or have the ability of free will and thought. Their free will was enhanced after the war, given the ability to think what's right and wrong in order to not only relate to humans but to make sure they don't commit any cold-blooded crimes. It's extremely rare but Terminators usually have the ability to act emotionless but have the capability to understand what's right and what's wrong. Known Terminators terminator_t800_endoskeleton_3d_model_c4d_max_obj_fbx_ma_lwo_3ds_3dm_stl_1965874_o.jpg|T-800 Endoskeleton|link=T-800/Terminator: After War Terminator skynet.jpg|T-779 Endoskeleton|link=T-779 250px-Patrickterminator2.jpeg|T-1000 Endoskeleton (closest picture to it)|link=T-1000/Terminator: After War T-900.JPG.jpg|T-900 Endoskeleton|link=T-900/Terminator: After War Screen-Shot-2019-07-18-at-7.52.52-PM-1200x520.png|Rev-9 Endoskeleton|link=Rev-9/Terminator: After War Trivia * Despite not being Hunter-Killers after the war, they're still referred to as Terminators. ** It's most likely because John Connor was well known to call the cyborgs 'Terminators' from a lore reason but it was because it was easy to add as to not confuse the creator with saying 'Cyborg' instead of 'Terminator'.